Love and Like
by Happymystery12
Summary: Sonic broke Amy's heart. See what happens in the story.
1. Heartbreak

"Sonic!" A pink hedgehog was running after the blue one. "Amy, can't you just back off FOR ONCE?" Sonic yelled, stopping and turning around, angry. He could see that this hurt her. She had tears in her eyes. She ran, and could hear Sonic yell, "Amy!" and he was catching up to her. She had her PikoPiko hammer, and hit him with it. She ran off while he was down.

Back at the house she shared with Cream, Tikal, and Kit, Amy ran in and up to her room, crying. She was crying when someone knocked on her door. "May I come in, Amy?" someone said. Amy quickly wiped away her tears and said, "Yeah, come in, Tikal."

At the same time, Sonic was in HIS room in the house he shared with Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow. He was punching the wall, saying, "Stu… pid… Why… did… you… have… to… be… so… harsh?!" Shadow was now standing in his doorway. He said, "Surprised ya didn't make yourself bleed by now." Sonic punched the wall again, and then said, "Shut up. I want to be left alone." Shadow left, then Sonic started to think.

_I'm such an IDIOT! I could've said it nicer! Rrr!_ He punched the wall again.

Amy was also thinking. _Why'd I hurt him? I'm so stupid! _After many other thoughts, she decided how she was going to solve the problem. _I just can't chase after him anymore!_

The next day, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles went to McDonalds to eat. Amy, Tikal, and Cream also came. Sonic ducked behind Tails and whispered, "Hide me!" Amy just walked by. All she said when she saw him was, "Hey, Sonic." Sonic was confused. _What is UP with her? She didn't try to chase me or anything! _Sonic thought. Knuckles and Tails thought the same thing.

Cream and Tikal knew something was up. But they didn't talk about it. They didn't want to hurt her feelings. They talked about other stuff.

A few days later, Sonic and the boys were walking through town, just exploring, and Amy and the girls walked by. Sonic thought Amy was going to go after him, so he was ready to run. When she just walked by, Sonic asked, "Hey, Amy. What's up?" Amy said, "Hey," and just left with the girls. Shadow asked, "Does… that happen a lot." Sonic replied, "THAT has never happened before. Usually, Amy goes nuts and chases me every time she sees me. Wonder what's up?" Sonic knew they had an idea. Tails said, "Why don't we ask the others? Maybe we can get it outta them." "Good idea, Tails," Knuckles said.

"Hey, Tikal!" Knuckles called. "Hey," Tikal said, "What's up?" Knuckles asked, "What happened with Amy? She barely acknowledges Sonic's existence now, let alone the fact that she likes him." Tikal said, "Well, after what happened, she was so upset, she decided not to chase him anymore. She told us yesterday when we finally asked what was up."

At home, the boys tried to comprehend the fact. _Amy can't be over Sonic. She's AMY._ Tails thought. Knuckles thought, _Amy MUST be sick, or on some new medicine. _Sonic was also bugged.

Tikal was at home alone. Amy had taken Cream to the mall and Kit had left for SOME reason that the other girls didn't know. She read a couple novels while Amy and Cream were gone.

Meanwhile, Kit was at Sonic's place, talking with Shadow (or at least TRYING to). "I think Amy's gone nuts," Kit told him, "She hasn't brought up Sonic in any of our conversations. I think something happened between them."

_FALSHBACK AS SHADOW'S VIEW_

**Sonic came home angry about something, and went straight to his room. He started punching the wall, and I went to his room to see what was up. As I got closer, I thought, **_**Sonic probably feels sorry for that girl. **_**I heard him finish something he was saying. "…Why…did…you…have…to…be…so…harsh?"**__**When I got to his room, I was joking and told him, "Surprised ya didn't make yourself bleed by now." He punched the wall again and replied, "Shut up. I want to be left alone." I tossed myself off the wall and went back to the living room to tell Tails and Knuckles. Knuckles laughed after I finished and said, "He's worse than you!" Tails replied, "Knuckles, something's up with Sonic, and we've gotta find out what!"**

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh," Kit said after Shadow finished, "well, looks like WE'VE got a hook-up on our hands." Shadow replied, "Count me out." "Well, I still have Cream and Tikal. See ya, Shadow." Kit told him, and left.

(IN BACKGROUND, THEME OF 'SUPER SONIC' WAS PLAYING. IT COUNTINUES.)

END CHAPPIE I

BYE!


	2. Hookup: Sonic & Amy

"Tikal, Cream," Kit called as she ran up to them. "Hi, Kit," Cream said cheerfully. "Hello," Tikal said, "What's up?" Kit explained, "Okay, I went over to the boys house, and Shadow told me what happened with Sonic. I told him what was up with Amy. So…" she paused for a few. (THEME OF 'SUPER SONIC' BEGINS) "We've got ourselves a hook-up to make happen." Tikal asked, "Amy and Sonic?" Cream answered, "Yup!" "Well, let's get to it!" Kit told them positively. Sonic came up behind the girls just as Kit finished that sentence. (APPEARANCE: SONIC plays) "Hey, girls. What's up?" "Oh, nothing, Sonic," Cream told him. The girls ran off. "Something's up with THEM, too." Sonic told himself as he watched them run off. They went to Twinkle Park that day just to hang out.

At Twinkle Park, they had some time to plan how to hook Sonic and Amy up. "A blind date?" Tikal suggested. Cream and Kit smiled. "Great idea!" they replied.

Amy walked into Twinkle Park that evening wanting to see who would meet her there. When she saw Sonic, she thought, _Maybe HE got called for a date too._ Sonic saw Amy and looked back at a piece of paper he had. "Are…you my blind date, Amy?" Amy didn't know how to react. _The other girls set us up..._ "Uh…I guess…" Amy reluctantly replied. Sonic grabbed her hand and said, "What do you want to go on?" Amy looked around. "Uuuummm… how about the bumper car track?" Amy suggested. "Twinkle Circuit? Ok." Sonic replied. They went into separate cars. Amy in a sky-colored one, Sonic in a blue one. They raced around the track a few times. Amy beat Sonic two out of three.

Amy told Cream and Tikal about it when she got home. Kit had gone shopping. Cream and Tikal just smiled. "Wait a minute," Amy said, "… Did you two set me and Sonic up?" Tikal said, "Yes, we did, and Kit helped. Who do we set up next?" Amy suggested, "Well, how about Kit and Shadow?" All three girls knew Kit liked Shadow. They thought about it for a minute. Cream replied, "That'll be pretty hard. Let's save that for last."Tikal went up to her room when Kit came home.

Amy suggested, "Well, why don't we hook up Tikal and Knuckles?" Cream and Kit just stared. "C'mon! It'll be fun," Amy told them. They agreed. (THEME OF 'SUPER SONIC' plays)

"The question is… how?" Cream told them. Amy replied, "Well, we can't do what you did with me and Sonic. How DO we?" Kit thought, _Wait… He's a knucklehead. I have a way. _Kit told them, "I'll get Tikal to go to the mall with me. Amy, you get Sonic into telling Knuckles to go." "On it!" Amy replied and ran out the door.


	3. Hookup: Tikal & Knuckles

"Hey, Tikal," Kit yelled up the stairs after Amy left. Tikal poked her head out her door and said, "Yeah?" Kit asked, "Wanna go to the mall with me?" Tikal said, "Ok."

A little bit later, they were in Hot Topic, trying on A LOT of different clothes. Tikal was in the dressing room trying on about her 12th outfit that day. _Right on time…_ Kit thought as Amy, Knuckles, and Sonic walked into the packed store. (by 'packed', I mean with merchandise) Kit pretended to be looking at a rack of belts, turned around, and said, "Hey guys. Tikal's in a dressing room." Tikal came out right after Kit said that in a short sky-blue dress, black tights, and red hi-tops. Knuckles was amazed to see what Tikal looked like. "Hi Knuckles!" Tikal greeted him. Kit grabbed Sonic and Amy and said, "See ya in a little." As she dragged them out of Hot Topic, Kit thought, _Yes. Set-up #2 complete,*sigh* I hope._

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Tikal talked. "Y…you look AMAZING, Tikal," Knuckles told her. She smiled and said, "Thanks." After a few more minutes of talking, (I didn't feel like typing it all) Knuckles asked, "Umm, do you want to…" he smiled, "go somewhere?" Tikal answered, "Yes." They walked out of the store holding hands. "Hey, it worked," Amy told Kit in a hushed voice. (THEME OF 'SUPER SONIC' plays) Kit replied after they left, "Why don't we try hook-up #3 then?" Amy asked, "#3?" Kit answered, "Tails and Cream!" Amy stared for a few seconds, then said, "Ok. But Cream will find out." Kit replied, "So did you and Sonic and so will Tikal and Knuckles." Amy had nothing else to say. They went home.

(APPEARANCE: AMY plays) Cream was the park with Tails when Amy and Kit got home. "Well," Amy said, "looks like hook-up #3 already happened." Kit told her, "Nope. I just asked Tails to play with her. We can't leave her home alone." Amy replied, "Yeah, I guess."

Meanwhile, Tikal and Knuckles were on Angel Island talking.(THEME OF 'TIKAL' plays) "Wow, Knuckles, it's AMAZING up here!" Tikal told him. "Thanks," Knuckles said, smiling, "you're beautiful." Tikal felt herself blush, and she looked up and said, "Hey, thunderheads. We should leave before--" (STRAIN plays) Lightning hit really close to where they were. "Look out!" Knuckles yelled as he grabbed Tikal and jumped out of the way. Tikal fainted as Knuckles grabbed her. He took her off the island and headed to her house.

Knuckles brought Tikal home. (THE PAST plays) "Ohmygod," Amy said as Knuckles ran in, "what happened to Tikal?" She was armed with her PikoPiko hammer, and angry. Knuckles said in alarm, "Whoa, whoa, Amy. Could I explain what happened BEFORE you beat me up?" Amy lowered her hammer and said, "Fine." She had a death stare as Knuckles began to explain.

_KNUCKLE'S P-O-V OF WHAT HAPPENED_

"We were just talking, and after I told her she was beautiful her face turned red. She looked up and said, 'Hey, thunderheads. We should leave before--' Her statement was interrupted when a bolt of lightning struck real close to where we were sitting. I grabbed her and jumped outta the way, but she blacked out as I jumped. So I brought her home.

_END OF EXPLINATION_

Now don't beat me up!"

(THEME OF 'TIKAL' plays) "Don't worry," Amy told him, walking to him and throwing her hammer aside, "I won't hurt you, now that I know what happened. I just want to check her breathing and pulse." Amy checked, and told Knuckles, "She's still alive." Knuckles smiled as he knelt down.

Right then, Cream and Tails came in. Over Knuckles, Cream could see Tikal. "What happened to her?!" she yelled at Knuckles. Amy replied, "Knuckles saved her butt when a bolt of lightning hit Angel Island near where they were sitting, but Tikal blacked out." Knuckles said, "I'm just glad she didn't get-- owww." He felt dizzy, and blacked out.

Sonic then came to visit. "What happened?!" he yelled in alarm when he saw Tikal and Knuckles unconscious. He ran in and quickly knelt down to get a closer look. "Looks like the lightning struck Knuckles when he protected Tikal!" he said. "But how could he have not felt it till NOW?" Amy asked. (APPEARANCE: TAILS plays) "I think it was because he was so worried about Tikal, his mind was only focused on her," Tails explained, "People, and even we can block out even severe pain if we are in extreme emotional distress, such as Knuckles worrying so much about Tikal." Sonic interjected, "So that would explain him not fainting until his worry was relieved. Right?" Tails said, "Correct. He didn't feel any pain until he was sure Tikal was all right. He has a severe wound, look. He bleeding a lot." Tikal woke up, and the first thing she saw was unconscious, bleeding Knuckles. (STRAIN plays)

"What happened to Knuckles?!" Tikal screamed when she saw his condition. Tails looked up from Knuckles' wound and said, "He got struck by lightning when he saved you." He looked back at the wound. "He's lost a lot of blood. We need to bandage him, NOW." Tails grabbed some bandages and told Tikal, "Could we lay Knuckles on you for a sec?" Tikal immediately replied with tears in her eyes, "Anything to save him."

A couple hours later, Knuckles came to. Tikal was watching him. When he woke up, she smiled and cried. "Tikal," he said weakly, "what's wrong?" Tikal shook her head and said through her tears, "I'm just happy your alive. Thank you for saving me." (THEME OF 'TIKAL' plays) Knuckles smiled and said, "You're… welcome… What happened?" Tikal explained. When she finished, Knuckles fell back asleep, smiling.


	4. Hookup: Kit and Shadow

Kit watched Tikal for a couple minutes, then told Amy, "Well, hookup #2 was a success." She looked in the other room, where Tails and Cream were playing with Cream's toys. Then she finished, in a hushed voice, "I think it's time we put hookup #3 into action." Kit and Amy high-fived. Amy added, "Too bad we have to do it without Tikal." "Or maybe not. Tikal!" Tikal got up and ran straight up to Amy and Kit. "Ready for hookup #3?" The other two replied, "Yup."

Cream just spent the day at the park with Tails. (an ideal kids' date) They talked and played and ate. Cream enjoyed it.

"Well," Amy said to Tikal after Kit left, "Time for the final one: Shadow and Kit." Cream joined in, adding, "And I have an idea on how to get them together. We can't do what happened with any of US. But why don't we PUSH them together slowly? If we do it too fast, Shadow will DEFINITELY catch on, but if we do it slow, he might not." Amy commented, "Great idea, Cream!" Tikal asked, "So, what's the 1st step in this?" Cream answered, "Sneak attack!" Both of the other girls stood in question. Cream told them, "Let's get Shadow and Kit to talk to each other. By 'accident'." Amy interjected, "Like the blind date!" Tikal answered, "No, blind date won't work this time. And neither will our 'knucklehead' technique. Or what we did with Cream--" Cream interrupted, "That happened by itself!" (THEME OF 'SUPER SONIC' plays) "Well," Amy told the other two, "I have an idea for the first step!" She had a plan drawn, at least for step one. She told them, "Ok, ready?" as Kit came in. The other two yelled, "OK!" Kit didn't hear any of the conversation. And didn't see the plan. _Who knows? Maybe this will actually work! _Amy thought as she, Tikal, and Kit walked out the door and headed to the mall.

On the way to the mall, Kit spotted Shadow. He was sitting on a bench in the park, watching the clouds. When he heard a bunch of girls talking, laughing, and having fun, his head darted straight to Amy, Tikal, and Kit. Kit saw him and waved. He waved back. (APPEARANCE: AMY plays) Amy whispered to Tikal, "I think it might be happening by itself, Tikal." Tikal whispered back, "No, they just wave at each other every so often." Amy whispered, "Good."

At the mall, they all ran off to different stores, but agreed to meet in the food court. Tikal ran to an antique store. Amy went into the Hot Topic that Tikal and Knuckles 'accidentally' met at. Kit went into a music store, where she bumps into Sonic. "Hi, Sonic," she greeted him. "Hey," he replied, "Whatcha doing?" (APPEARANCE: SONIC plays) Kit answered, "Tikal and Amy dragged me here. I just wanted to find an album I was looking for." She walked over to the rack and said, "DARNET! Someone already got the last one!" She went over to the cashier and asked, "Excuse me, when will you be getting more stock of the _98.7 Live_ CD?" The cashier answered, "Not for another week. I'm sorry." Kit thought for a minute, and then asked, "Who bought the last one?" The cahier looked at a few yellow sale receipts, and said, "Someone named Shadow bought it an hour ago." Kit thought, _Maybe Shadow enjoys their music…_She said, "Thank you," and started toward the food court.

At the food court, Kit waited for Amy and Tikal, and runs into Tails. "Hi, Kit," Tails said. (APPEARANCE: TAILS plays) "Hi, Tails." Kit replied. Tails asked, "What are you doing here?" Kit answered, "Amy and Tikal dragged me here, and I thought I'd try to find the _98.7 Live _CD. But, it was sold out." He smiled and replied, "You mean this?" He gave her the CD. Kit stared at it with a smile, then asked, "Why…?" Tails replied, "Happy birthday, Kit!" Kit thought, _Oh, yeah. It's my birthday. I forgot. DUH!!! _Tails said, "Cream bought it when I took her to the park. We went to the 98.7 store after and got you this. Cream's idea. She knew you wanted it. Well, see ya!" He left.

Amy and Tikal showed up a few minutes later and held out their presents. "Happy birthday!" they said at the same time. Amy got her a new outfit, and Tikal had gotten her a hand-carved wooden wolf statue from over 100 years ago. "Thank you!" Kit squealed and hugged her friends. Amy asked, "Where'd ya get the CD? I thought it was sold out." Tikal answered, "Cream. Tails held onto it for her, so she wouldn't lose it." (THEME OF 'SUPER SONIC plays)

They got Chinese for lunch and sat at a table near the new JC Penny store. "So, Kit," Amy asked, "do you… like anyone." Kit blushed and darted her face down. They changed the subject. Tikal said, "How's the day been so far?" Kit darted her face back up and said, "Well, I saw Shadow on the way. Ran into Sonic at the 98.7 store. And got Cream's birthday present from Tails. Pretty good."

At home, Kit went up to her room and started writing in her diary.

_Dear diary, _

_Today was AWESOME. I have practically no clue why Amy and Tikal took me to the mall, other than for my birthday. I ran into Sonic and Tails, and said hi to Shadow. Cream's present was a CD. Amy bought me an outfit from Hot Topic. Tikal got me an old hand-carved wolf statue. Night._

The next day, Shadow went for a walk through Station Square early in the morning, while everyone else was asleep. He walked by the Emerald Coast and stopped. _I'll go to the beach for a while. _He thought. He walked through the gate.

Shadow sat on a rock by the ocean. He smiled and continued to think. _I like this. I think I might do this more often. It's so… peaceful. _He got up and started walking back. _Sonic wanted me to race him this morning. I'd better get back. _He and Sonic raced after he got home. Shadow won.

Kit was just waking up. She walked downstairs. Amy, Tikal and Cream were already eating breakfast. "Morning, Sleepy," Amy joked. Kit sat down with them and snatched some bacon and pancakes.

After breakfast, Kit took Cream to the park. They saw Shadow and Tails. Cream went over to play with Tails. Kit stayed her distance from Shadow. Amy and Tikal had decided to spy on Shadow and Kit, and try to start to push them together. First they tried literally PUSHING them together. That didn't work. Next, they tried notes. Also did not work. Soon Tails joined in on the fun, and so did Cream. They then tried to persuade Shadow into talking to Kit. Didn't work, and he almost caught on. _I don't get it…_ Amy thought, _how can it be THIS hard to push to people together? _Cream thought, _Maybe WE can't be the matchmakers…but maybe TIKAL can! _"Tikal," Cream whispered, "I need you." Tikal slinked over to her. "Yeah?" Tikal whispered back. Cream explained, "Maybe WE can't be the matchmakers, but maybe YOU can." Tikal wondered, "What do you mean?" Cream continued, "You can transform, remember? Just transform and convince Shadow to talk to Kit. Besides, that changes your voice a little. He won't know it's you!" Tikal said with a hint of hesitance, "Well, ok."

She ducked under the bush and transformed. She then floated toward Shadow. "Shadow," she said, "go talk to that girl. I've heard she likes you." Shadow hesitated for a minute, and then went to talk to Kit.

To put a long story short, they started going out. (Sorry, Shadowthehedgehog7)


	5. Shadow and Maria Meet Again

Kit was never happier. Not only was Shadow her boyfriend, but he was actually smiling in front of people! He was actually showing emotion around people!

The other girls were happy that she was. They always loved to listen to Kit telling stories Shadow had told her. They always smiled when they saw Shadow now. _Hey, I did something good for Shadow, right? _Tikal thought.

_Wow, Kit is kind of like Maria, _Shadow thought, smiling, _always cheerful, no matter what. She can always make me smile no matter what happens. _Then he stopped smiling. _Maria…_

FLASHBACK

_**We were running from an Earth military: GUN. Sirens blazing, Maria panting, the footsteps of 50 soldiers, all the noise was overwhelming. I lead her to the room where we talked all the time. I was just about to run to the next room, but Maria was injured. We stopped. She put me in a tube, and somehow, I knew it was near her end. She leaned against a machine. She looked at me, and began, "Shadow… I beg of you… please… do it for me…" I yelled, "Maria, but--"she interrupted, "for all the people… on that planet…" Then she pressed the button, and she was gone.**_

END FLASHBACK

Shadow now had a tear rolling down his face, and he didn't notice. A girl came up behind him and said, "Shadow?" He snapped out of it and looked behind him. The very girl from his memories was standing in front of him. "Maria!" he yelled, and hugged her. _The same feeling… _he thought, _as when we first met… _He smiled as he and Maria enjoyed a tender moment.

_Maria, _Shadow thought as he walked home that night, _is alive…But HOW?_ Kit saw Shadow as she was walking home and yelled, "Hey, Shadow!" She ran up to him. "How are you?" she asked. Shadow was not going to say anything about Maria to Kit. "Fine," he replied. "What are you so bummed about?" Kit asked. _Ok, now she's starting to be nosy, _Shadow thought as he told her, "I… remembered something I really don't want to have happened…" His head darted down, and Kit saw a tear fall from his face. "Aw, Shadow," she said, walking toward him, "don't cry." He looked up at her and smiled. "Th-thanks." He told her, and they walked home together.

_Shadow, _Maria thought, _I thought you had died after I pressed the button that separated us. I wanted you to live, and it seems that happened. I… am alive. It's hard to believe that suffering the trauma of my death, you are still the same person you were when I was alive… before GUN attacked the ARK looking for you. See you tomorrow…_


	6. Maria's New DEADLY side

FLASHBACK

_**Shadow and I were running away from the military. We stopped in a room where he and I had always talked. He walked into a target while pacing, and I pulled a trigger that sent a polycarbonate/glass (it won't melt) tube over him. "Shadow… I beg of you…" I told him, "please… do it for me…" He tried to interrupt, "Maria, but--" I continued, "for all the people… on that planet… Sayonara… Shadow… the Hedgehog."**_

END FLASHBACK

Maria couldn't cope with the fact that she was dead for 50 years. She began to think of all the good times she and Shadow had together. At her death, she was 13, and Shadow was 12. They were old enough to be together. Unfortunately, fate didn't agree. _Shadow,_ she thought, _we can be together. We're old enough. _He smiled as she turned toward the ocean.

Maria saw Shadow and ran up to him. "Shadow," she started, "Do you… wanna go out sometime?" Shadow had loved Maria, and forgot about Kit. "Why not now?" he joked. She smiled as they walked along the beach, hand-in-hand.

Amy had gone to the beach to jog. When she saw Shadow and Maria together, she thought, _Hey, that girl looks a lot like…_The picture flashed in her mind,_ MARIA! I have to tell Kit before she gets her heart broken!_

That night, she told Kit about Shadow and Maria. Kit seemed to already have had her heart broken. "Amy…" she said, "thanks for telling me…"

The next day, Kit told it to Shadow straight. "I don't wanna date you anymore!" Kit yelled at him. He looked stunned. "W-why?" he asked. "Amy saw you and Maria while she was jogging at the beach. She told me last night." Kit ran off. Shadow started after her. She was more agile than him. _No…_he thought as he watched Kit run away, _what have I done?!_

Kit told Amy what happened. Amy just stared. _I can't believe I've ruined it for her, _Amy thought, _Rrr!_ _I'm so stupid!_ Kit thought, _It was for my own good. He likes Maria more…_ She went to sleep that night with a heavy heart.

Shadow couldn't sleep that night. He felt so guilty. _Kit, _he thought as tears rolled down his face, _I'm so sorry…_

Shadow had a nightmare that night.

"_**Kit!"**_

"_**Shadow, stay back."**_

"_**Maria, what are you doing?!"**_

"_**It's for your own good Shadow…"**_

"_**Maria! Don't kill her! I… I love her!"**_

_**BANG!**_

"_**KIT!!!"**_

Shadow woke up startled. He looked around. _Good… _he thought, _it was only a nightmare… Or was it? _He called Kit. She answered with a very tired voice.

"Hello?" she said. Shadow almost cried hearing her voice. He started to explain, "Kit, I'm sorry for what you thought it was. She was like a sister to me, but she's changed a lot since I… last saw her." Kit suddenly woke up. "Shadow, I know you might say no, but… do you want to come over? The other 3 will be gone." Shadow smiled and said, "I'd love to."

The next day, Shadow was at Kit's house within 10 seconds. They talked for a while. Shadow told her about the nightmare. She listened in shock. "Why did you dream something like that?" she asked when Shadow finished. Shadow replied, "I think Maria wants to kill you! Ok I said it!" Kit was shocked. _That innocent little girl… would kill to get Shadow?! Wow… _"Yes, she would kill, just to be with me. She's changed dramatically from that innocent, sick little girl I once knew…" Kit stared at him "How…?" she started. Shadow told her, "You could see it in your eyes!"

Meanwhile, Maria was planning Kit's death. _Well, you'll soon be nothing more to him…_ she thought with an evil smile on her face.

Kit and Shadow were back together a few days after he told her about what happened. Suddenly, Maria appeared out of the blue, pushed Shadow behind her, and pointed a gun at Kit. "Kit!" he screamed. "Shadow," Maria said in a monotone, "stay back." He yelled at her, "Maria, what are you doing." Maria emotionlessly replied, "It's for your own good, Shadow…" Shadow screamed, "Maria! Don't do it! I… I love her!" _BANG!!_ Shadow saw it and screamed, "KIT!!!" He ran up to her. Maria (unwittingly) threw her gun down. Kit whispered, "Shadow…" Shadow was angry to see the girl she was in love with get hurt. He was next to Kit and grabbed the gun. He pointed at 'Maria'. (THEME OF 'SUPER SONIC' plays) "Shadow?!" 'Maria' said, alarmed, "Now, Shadow, what are you--" Shadow interrupted her, "You're NOT Maria!" Kit saw an anger in Shadow's eyes she never thought possible. "Shadow…" she said, amazed. Shadow's eyes were darker than BLOOD. He shot the gun. 'Maria' fell to the floor. The girl looked at him and spat, "Shadow the Hedgehog, I swear, I WILL kill BOTH of you!" Then she vanished.

"Sh-Shadow, you--" Kit started. Shadow ignored her and told her, "We need to get you to a hospital. Chaos Control!" At the hospital, Kit had surgery to remove the bullet. When she woke up, she said, "Hi, Shadow." She smiled. He smiled back. (THEME OF 'TIKAL' plays) "I… love you," he told her. She replied, "I love you, too…"


	7. On the News and a Party

The next day, Kit was back home. "Kit!" Amy exclaimed running up to Kit. "I heard on the news!" she told Kit. "What?" Kit asked. Amy said, "I recorded the report. Look!"

**A young wolf was shot near the entrance to Twinkle Park earlier today. Witnesses at the scene say the boy that was with her, Shadow the Hedgehog, grabbed the gun used and shot the original shooter. It has been confirmed by police that this was NOT a gang act. Now, a video submitted by a witness.**

"**Kit!"**

"**Shadow, stay back."**

"**Maria, what are you doing?!"**

"**It's for your own good, Shadow."**

_**BANG!!!**_

"**KIT!!!!!"**

"**Shadow?! Now, Shadow, what are you--"**

"**You are NOT Maria!"**

"**Shadow…"**

_**BANG!!!**_

"**Shadow the Hedgehog, I swear, I WILL kill BOTH of you!"**

**Police have confirmed from the video that Shadow is not a suspect. However, 13-year-old Maria Robotnik is suspected of the original crime.**

"I can't believe that innocent girl SHOT you." Amy told Kit. "Shadow can't get over it," Kit replied, "The girl he loved as a SISTER almost killed his girlfriend after all."

Shadow came in right then. "You all right?" he asked Kit. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. He asked, "Wanna go get something to eat?" Kit replied, "Sure." They left Amy, Tikal, and Cream to think.

Shadow and Kit walked along the street talking about the incident. People would stop and stare in awe at the couple. They didn't notice. When they got to a popular little restaurant, they saw heads turn. Maria was at the restaurant. She looked and saw them. She gasped and thought, _Oh, no; I thought she died after I disappeared… looks like I still have twice the work to do…_

Shadow recognized her and took Kit outside. "Maria's here!" Shadow whispered. Kit replied, "Oh no… what do we do???" Shadow answered, cell phone in hand, "Let the police handle it." He had the number for direct non-emergency contact with the Station Square police as speed dial #2. He pressed the dial 2 and the police came almost immediately. Shadow told them that Maria was in the restaurant. The police arrested Maria.

It didn't hurt Shadow at all to see Maria arrested. It actually made him happy. _Now…_ he thought as the police walked away, _no one else will get hurt…_

On the way home, they noticed Christmas lights in Amy's favorite public boutique. _Christmas, _Kit thought, smiling, _it's Christmas time. _She began singing softly,

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm mittens,_

_Brown paper packages tied up with string,_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels,_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles,_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings,_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,_

_Silver white winters that melt into spring,_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

_When the dog bites,_

_When the bee stings,_

_When I'm feeling sad,_

_I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel…_

_So bad…"_

She looked at Shadow and he was smiling at her. "You sing beautifully," he commented. She hunched her shoulders and blushed. "Th-thanks," Kit replied. (THEME OF 'TIKAL' plays) "Why don't we have a Christmas party?" Shadow suggested. Kit was surprised. _Wow, I've never seen him this happy…_ she thought. "All right!" she happily agreed.

A few days before Christmas, it was snowing as Kit and Shadow got a party ready in an old boutique the previous owner gave them. Kit cleaned up, and Shadow began moving all the stuff from the boutique into the _Employees Only_ room. He also brought in furniture from that room. They took a large Christmas-patterned sheet and draped it over a couch, tying it with big green ribbons. They did the same with another couch, but used red ribbons that time.

Next, they walked to the _Party City_ down the street to get decorations. Shadow looked at a large fake Christmas tree. Kit got A LOT of lights. She OKed the tree.They got ornaments and tinsel for the tree, too. When they got back to the party area, they started decorating. Shadow set up the tree while Kit started putting lights around the windows. Sonic passed by the scene and went in. (APPEARANCE: SONIC plays) "Hey, guys. What's up?" he greeted the two. Kit said, "Hey, we're getting this old shop ready for a--Sonic?!" Shadow looked away from setting up the tree. "You can't tell ANYONE about this until we're ready to, got it?!" Shadow told him. "Don't worry, I won't," Sonic told them. "Good," the other two said at the same time. Sonic offered to help. They accepted. "Go get more furniture from the back," Kit told him. "'k," Sonic replied. He brought out 5 foldie chairs and a couch out in the time it took Kit to put lights around all the windows. He was then asked to drape sheets over the couch and chairs and tie the couch sheet with a white ribbon, and the chairs' sheets with any of the three colors already tied on the couches. When that was done, they all decorated the Christmas tree. After it was finished, Sonic left. They had forgotten about fake snow! They ran back to _Party City_ to get the fake snow. They spread the snow on the floor and on the shelves. When that was done, it was ready. They put the window shutters down, locked up, and went home for the night.

The next morning, before the others were up, Kit met Shadow by the store where they were having the party. "Well," Kit said, "we forgot something yesterday-- FOOD!" They went to the grocer next to _Party City_. They got stuff to make brownies, cookies, cakes, pies, frostings, and Rice Crispy Treats.

When they finished making the food, they rested on two of the couches in the main room. "Well," Kit said, "we're finally finished. Let's go." Shadow nodded. They again shut the shutters and locked up.

At home, Kit made fliers for the party, which was the next day. _Well, tomorrow's the party, _she thought, _we did pretty good getting it ready in 2 DAYS. _Amy came up behind her and said, "All right Kit, what's up?" Kit, alarmed, minimized the flier she was working on and turned her swivel around quick. "What do you mean?" she asked. Amy answered, "You and Shadow have been gone often the last two days. What's up?" Kit sighed, swirled back to the screen and opened up the flier.

**Christmas Party**

**HOSTED BY: Shadow the Hedgehog, Kit the Wolf**

**LOCATION: 2201 N Main**

**TIME: 10:00 a.m. to 11:00 p.m.**

**WEAR WHATEVER AS LONG AS IT'S WARM.**

"Oh," Amy said, "The closed boutique??? Who bought it offa the original owners?" Kit answered, "They gave it to me and Shadow." Kit printed the fliers and asked, "Wanna help me put these up?" Amy agreed.

When they finished they went home. On the way, Kit saw Shadow go into the shop they were using for the party. "Wait here," she told Amy, and went in. "Hey, Shadow, what's up?" Kit greeted him. Shadow turned to her and smiled. "Hey, Kit." He greeted back. (THEME OF 'SUPER SONIC' plays) Amy heard them talking about the party-- Kit had even brought Shadow a flier to show him. Then they said their goodbyes and Kit and Amy went home. "I can't believe you two did that in TWO DAYS," Amy told her.

(APPEARANCE: AMY plays) It was the next day. "What do you think I should, wear, Kit?" Amy asked. Kit yelled, "That's for you to decide, not me," from the shower. Amy yelled back, "Ok." Amy picked a blue sweatshirt with a snowman on it, a cute silver parka, fake-leather pants with fake fur on the inside, and black snow-boots. Kit got out of the shower and got into her outfit: a red sweatshirt with a gold snowflake on it, a cute gold parka, leather pants with fake fur on the inside, and silver snow-boots. They chose different accessories. Amy chose a sterling silver snowflake necklace, gold snowflake dangling earrings, and sunshine-colored mittens. Kit chose a gold cross-pendant, the same earrings as Amy, and blue mittens.


	8. Destruction and Amnesia

Kit and Amy had covered their outfits with hooded body-length robes. (THEME OF 'SUPER SONIC' plays) "This party's gonna RULE!" Amy told Kit. Kit replied, "Yeah. I brought my 20 gig MP4 so we have music for the party. It also has karaoke versions of ALL the songs on it. Ready?" Amy answered, "YEAH!" Shadow and Sonic saw the two girls and ran up to them. (APPEARANCE: SONIC plays) "Hey, girls," they said at the same time. "Hey," the girls replied. _Wow, nice outfit Sonic, _Amy thought as she eyed Sonic's outfit, a black sweater with blue pants and black snow-boots. _Shadow looks awesome, _Kit thought as she eyed his outfit, a dark blue sweatshirt, black pants and red snow-boots. They all walked toward the boutique together.

Cream, Tails, Knuckles, and Tikal were already there. "Hey, guys," they all said at the same time. Cream had on a long-sleeve dress with candy canes all over. (APPEARANCE: TAILS plays) Tails had on a white sweater, black pants, and yellow snow-boots. Knuckles' outfit was the same, except the sweater and boots were red. Tikal wore a cream-colored sweater, a thick black skirt, and black snow-boots.

(THEME OF 'SUPER SONIC' plays) "Well," Amy said, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!" Everyone else in the Sonic Team yelled, "YEAH!!!" Soon people were flooding to the little shop from all over Station Square! Soon, Kit had her MP4 hooked up to the stereo behind a stage. (The stage was a strong square table with portable curtains in front of it. The curtains stopped 6 inches below the ceiling. The 'stage' was used for the karaoke.)

First of the Sonic Team to sing was Amy: My Sweet Passion. (AMY: MY SWEET PASSION: KARAOKE plays)

After her, it was Tails and Cream: Believe in Myself. (TAILS: BELIEVE IN MYSELF: KARAOKE plays)

After that duo, Tikal and Knuckles: Unknown to ME. (KNUCKLES: UNKNOWN TO ME: KARAOKE plays)

After him, it was Sonic: It Doesn't Matter. (SONIC: IT DOESN'T MATTER: KARAOKE plays)

Finally, it was Kit and Shadow singing Open Your Heart. (OPEN YOUR HEART: KARAOKE plays)

After that, guests just talked until 11. After that everyone went home.

The next day, Shadow waited for Kit at the beach. _That party was fun… _he thought as he turned towards the ocean, _but… why do I have this feeling that we're in danger…? _Kit came up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who!" she whispered in his ear. He smiled and said, "Hey, Kit!" Kit uncovered his eyes and went beside him. They sat on the sand and talked for a couple hours, then Kit went home.

**MEANWHILE, ON ANGEL ISLAND**

"Knuckles," Tikal said, looking at the Master Emerald up the stairs. "Something wrong?" Knuckles asked. Tikal answered, "Something's up…" Tikal walked up the stairs to the Emerald saying this:

"_The servers are the seven Chaos…_

_The controller serves to unify the Chaos…_

_Chaos is power, enriched by the heart._"

She finished at the top of the stairs. She stared into the Emerald, and Chaos broke out, knocking Tikal to the bottom of the stairs. Knuckles caught her and saw that she had blacked out. "Tikal!" Knuckles yelled, shaking her. He looked up to the Emerald. It wasn't broken, but Chaos (Now PERFECT CHAOS) was in front of it. It used Chaos Control to go Station Square. _GUYS!!! _Knuckles thought. Tikal woke up, looked to the Emerald, and ran up the stairs. She looked at the base of the Emerald to see the Chaos Emeralds GONE. She fell to her knees. Knuckles ran up and wrapped his arms around Tikal. She whispered, "No… it's all my fault…" Knuckles told her, "No, it's not. But we need to find Sonic and the others." Tikal nodded. "Mm."

**TO STATION SQUARE!!!**

Shadow looked up to see a water-dragon thing. _That thing looks familiar…_ he thought. The picture flashed in his mind. _Oh, no…_

Chaos started destroying Station Square. Sonic and the others evacuated the people just in time. The Chaos Emeralds fell to the ground. The Sonic Team gave them to Sonic and Shadow. "We have to work together to defeat the Chaos beast this time. It's not just the Chaos Emeralds, but he also sucked the negative power out of the MASTER Emerald!" Shadow replied, "I hate to admit it, but you're right!" They grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and became Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow.

They each took an Emerald with them. "Chaos," Sonic said, "meet Super Sonic and Hyper Shadow." They fought (more like TRIED) for a few minutes, then S. Sonic said, "This isn't working!" H. Shadow replied, "We need help!" Everyone (excluding Tikal) grabbed an Emerald and floated up to help. Tikal also floated up to help, but had the Master Emerald. She yelled, "Everyone, gather around and hold your Emerald to this one!" Everyone did, and Tikal instructed, "Now, say this with me!" Everyone got ready and said:

"_The servers are the seven Chaos…_

_The controller serves to unify the Chaos_

_Chaos is power, enriched by the heart!_"

Then everyone asked the Master Emerald, "Please, you must ease his anger. Stop the turmoil in his heart. You must stop him!" Chaos heeded their command and went back into the Master Emerald. Everyone lowered with their Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Sonic and Shadow (still Emerald-powered) blacked out. Kit and Amy ran to them.

"Sonic!"

"Shadow!"

At home, Kit was really worried about Shadow, and Amy was worried about Sonic. They had been unconscious for 3 days.

Tails came over to the girls' house for Cream. He knew that Kit and Amy were worried about Shadow and Sonic, so he told them how the two were doing everyday. He not only came for Cream, he had good news(and bad news).

"Guys, I have good news and bad news about Sonic and Shadow!" Tails excitedly yelled, running into the house. (THEME OF 'SUPER SONIC' plays) "Good news!" Kit and Amy yelled. "The good news is that Sonic and Shadow woke up!" Tails told them, "but…" (THE PAST plays) "They can't remember any of us!" The girls instantly stopped cheering. "But…" Kit said, "How?" Tails told them, "I don't know. All I know is that somehow that fight gave them amnesia!" Amy started to cry. "Y-you mean…" she said, "They don't remember anything?" Tails put his head down. Kit started crying.

After some silence and thought, Kit broke the silence. (THEME OF 'SUPER SONIC' plays) "Amy, I have an idea!" Amy looked at Kit, and said, "What is it?" Kit whispered in her ear. Amy nodded.

They went over to the boys' house. Knuckles was gone, and Sonic and Shadow were in their rooms. Shadow thought, _Rrr! Why do I feel like I have to remember something?!_ Sonic thought, _I feel like I have to remember something… but what?_

The girls ran in and straight up to Sonic's and Shadow's rooms. Kit ran into Shadow's room and threw herself against him. "Shadow! Please remember me!" she said. He looked at her, surprised.

Amy did the same with Sonic. When he said he couldn't remember her, she held up her hammer and said, "Maybe THIS will help!" She hit him and sent him against the wall. He looked at her and said, "Amy?" She smiled. "Do you… remember anything?" she asked him. He walked toward her and hugged her. "I… love you… Amy," he told her. She was surprised. "I love you too," she replied.

Kit had brought the news report Amy had recorded to show Shadow. "If you can't remember me," she told him, turning the tape on, "maybe this'll help." She put in on and let Shadow watch. When the report stopped, he told her, "Kit. I'm sorry." Kit looked at him. "Sorry for what?" she asked. He answered, "I forgot you. I knew I had to remember something, but I didn't know what. Now I know what it is. You." Kit cried as she buried her face in Shadow's chest. "I knew you would remember…" she told him. He smiled.


End file.
